powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Movie Madness
Movie Madness is the twenty-fourth and twenty-fifth episodes of Power Rangers Time Force. Synopsis The Rangers are duped into watching the filming of an action movie, where they are ambushed by Cinecon and sent into other dimensions which mirror their favorite types of movies. By destroying Cinecon's clapboard, the Rangers are freed from the dimension, only to face the director himself in a giant sized battle. The Rangers successfully rewrite Cinecon's movie, and put the mutant on ice. Plot Part 1 Jen chews out Wes and Trip for making too much noise as they get excited over a western movie they're watching. When Katie enters with news that they are filming a Frankie Cheng movie down the block, Jen gets excited herself, and orders everyone there. It turns out that Frankie is Jen's favorite star. The team watches him film a movie similar to Rumble in the Bronx. When one of the stuntmen gets injured, Wes convinces the director to let him take his place in the scene. Wes gets into costume, and prepares to fight Frankie. Things get rough when Wes discovers that Frankie is really trying to kill him! Wes is thrown off a building and hurled by an explosion. When he angrily confronts the director, he turns into Cinecon, who zaps the Rangers into other dimensions. Lucas finds himself in an old samurai movie, facing other warriors. Katie winds up in a cheesy musical. Crouching Tiger, Hidden Jen. She is transported into an old Hong Kong martial arts film. Circuit turns the only person he knows can help, and pleads with Eric and Lorcan to help him find the Rangers. Cinecon appears, and sends a team of Cyclobots to "audition" Eric. They gets the part, and are zapped into a jungle world, as Tarzan and into a horror movie. Nadira begs her father to let her be in Cinecon's new movie, so he can make her famous. Ransik asks, and then threatens Cinecon to put Nadira into a scene from his movie. A star is born - Nadira steps out of her trailer, ready for her close-up. Wild Wild Wes - Trip and Wes find themselves inan old western. Nadira shows up and accuses the two of stealing her daddy's boots! She puts a ransom on their heads. Every varmint inthesaloon goes after them. Trip ends up getting knocked out of the joint. He sneaks away and calls Circuit on his Chrono Morpher. Lucas battles samurai warriors to save a damsel in distress. Katie is having a ball getting swept off her feet on the dance floor. Jen battles warriors wearing bad bald caps for a scroll. Eric is trapped by some savages who prepare to marinate him for dinner. Lorcan is running from her stalker who's out to kill her. Wes is surrounded by Nadira and a squad of Cyclobots. Part 2 Just as Wes is about to get skewered, Trip rides by on a horse and scoops him up to safety. Eric gets out of his prison with the help of his little chimp friend. Lucas defeats the samurai, and works his charm on the girl. Katie continues to enjoy her musical escapade. Jen has become a kung-fu master. Lorcan escaped from her stalker. By defeating the warriors, she has earned the scroll. Wes and Trip hatch a plan to get the clapboard from Cinecon. They snag it, and destroy it. With the clipboard toast, the Rangers come back to the real world. Transported in mid-swing, Eric finds himself with a face full of wall. Ransik shows up in his Mad Max getup, and goes after the Rangers in his dune buggy. Jen angrily told Lorcan that she had enough for standing in her way and called her an idiot, hurting her feelings. The Rangers con some tourists, and snag a cart to make a getaway, but the thing quickly runs out of gas. They split up, and each have their own semi-humourous Cyclobot fights. When they get back together, they are greeted by a flash flood. They take cover in the dressing room, and are chased out in drag. Then they enter a door, and emerge in the desert. Ransik and the Cyclobots aren't far behind in their cars. Cinecon "writes in" the Vector Cycles, and the Rangers finally morph. Lorcan walked away from the Rangers all the way back home. Wes does the old turbo boost trick, and get the buggies to hit each other. Cinecon prepares for thefinal scene by growing into a giant. He then makes the Shadow Force Megazord and Q-Rex show up. And he even summons the Transwarp Megazord from the future! At first, the Rangers can't hurt Cinecon, since it isn't in the script, but as the last page approaches, they can. It turns out that Trip ripped out the last page backon the set to get Frankie's autograph. With no last page in the script, the Rangers improvise, and they go all out on Cinecon, and freeze him. Back the clock tower, everyone raves about their movie experiences, except for the battered Wes and Trip. Returning home with a bag of groceries, Lorcan grab a can of soda and decided to watch TV to forget everything that happened today. Cast *Jason Faunt as Wesley Collins (Red Time Force Ranger) *Erin Cahill as Jen Scotts (Pink Time Force Ranger) *Kevin Kleinberg as Trip (Green Time Force Ranger) *Michael Copon as Lucas Kendall (Blue Time Force Ranger) *Deborah Estelle Phillips as Katie Walker (Yellow Time Force Ranger) *Daniel Southworth as Eric Myers (Quantum Ranger) *Brianne Sidall as Circuit (voice) *India Eisley as Lorcan Darcy *Kazuhiro Yokoyama as Frankie Chang *Vernon Wells as Ransik *Kate Sheldon as Nadira *Ewdard Lawrence Albert as Mr Collins (credit only) *Terrence Stone as Cinecon (voice) *Masahiro Kuranuki as Trip (Sentai footage) *Harvey Shain as Cinecon (human form) Errors *Trip's counterpart, Sion is briefly seen in this episode, just as the giant Cinecon grabs them. *Katie's co-star told her she had beautiful blue eyes, however Katie's eyes are brown. *Part 1 ends with Nadira saying "I reckon this is the end of the trail for you, partner" while Part 2 begins with "This is the end of the trail for you, partner" while laughing. *Part 1 had subtitles for the Samurai movie, while Part 2 had the characters speaking English. *The Rangers waited an extremely long time to morph when released from Cinecon's movies. *The Rangers were shown in the Time Force Megazord's cockpit, despite piloting the Shadow Force Megazord at the time. *The back wall of the Megazord cockpit was much closer to the Rangers in original footage. *Eric vanished from the episode between being released from his movie and arriving with the Q-Rex. *The Rangers' Chrono Morphers are on their right wrists when they are morphing. Notes *Katie is the only Ranger who didn't have to fight in the movie dimensions she was sent to. It was a musical dimension, where she was forced to dance and sing. This is perhaps a tongue-and-cheek reference to Zeo's "Another Song and Dance". *The episode's plot is the same one used in Zeo's "Invasion of the Ranger Snatchers". *The bar in the Western dimension is the same from used on Onyx, the planet villains hang out at. *This is the first and only time the Transwarp Megazord (which is named in this episode) is shown fighting a monster. *Frankie Chang is meant as a parody of Jackie Chan. *Furthermore, the fight seen in the movie appeared to be inspired by Jackie Chan's Rumble in the Bronx. *Ransik's outfit in Part 2 is an homage to Vernon Wells' character Wez from Mad Max 2: The Road Warrior. *This episode introduces a new opening credits sequence that will be used all the way to its 3-part finale. *This is the first time the Megazord cockpit is shown in American footage. *The Rangers don't appear morphed in Part 1. *Part 1 uses no Sentai footage. *Several of the movie dimensions predict future Power Rangers seasons: *"Samurai Movie" dimension: Power Rangers Samurai/Super Samurai *"Kung Fu Movie" dimension: Power Rangers Jungle Fury *"Jungle Movie" dimension: Power Rangers Wild Force *Cinecon's film title would be used for the finale of Wild Force. *In the Jungle Movie scene, the masks that the natives wear are the same ones from Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie. Category:Power Rangers Time Force (CLTwins15's version) Category:CLTwins15's stories Category:Episodes